Step by Step, Little by Little
by RoseKurama1
Summary: AU Kenshin is a juvenile delinquent who gets caught fighting again. He has a choice- jail or duty as a bodyguard to a certain rich girl... R&R BKK
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: ** FANfiction people, think now. 

**A/N: ** Hi!!!! I really should finish one of my stories before I post another one….but that's the way life works!! Well this is just a prologue. Please tell me if you think I should write the story or just dump it?

**Step by Step, Little by Little**

**Prologue:**

_Step by Step_

_Little by Little_

_I thought I knew everything…_

_About Life_

_I was wrong._

_She taught me how to walk carelessly_

_Step by Step _

_And how to Love_

_Little by Little…_

**A/N: **This is a B/K/K sort of. It will also have MISAOSHI, and S/M.  Please tell me what you think. Keep or dump? 


	2. The Choice Not Chosen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, wish I did, but if wishes were money than I'd be rich and I'd buy RK, and YYH, and IY, and a lot more animes.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**flyinangel777: **Thank you and don't worry, I think you'll like my version of Battousai. 

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Thank You!

**Kimiko5: **Thank You!

**Aimi-chan****: LOL!! Thank You!!**

**The Girl Who Cried Oro: **Thank You!!

**just**** a tomboy: Thank You!!**

**SilverLightning177: Thank You!!**

**A/N: **I want to thank everybody who reviewed or even just read my story. You made me want to continue. This chapter doesn't really tell much about Battousai but it was needed to explain how he got there. Also, this story is not dark, it has humor in it and romance but that'll appear in the next chapter where everybody meets. Please forgive any typos and spelling mistakes. 

**Step by Step, Little by Little **

**Ch.1 The Choice Not Chosen**

"Ugh!! He's too strong." The man moaned. He was lying on the ground covered with bruises and surrounded by two more guys lying on the ground next to him also hurt. 

"Pathetic. Hmph, can't even fight." Said a boy with dark red hair tied up in a pony tail. In his dark violet eyes was a dangerous amber gleam. A cross shaped scar marked his left cheek. Suddenly a police siren ripped thru the silent cold night air.

The boy muttered a curse. Out of the police car came a tall man with yellow wolfish eyes. "So it's you again, Himura." The boy, Kenshin Himura, scowled. 

"Lieutenant Gouro, what's going on here? What is this boy doing here?" A man with a police uniform asked. "This boy here is dancing." He replied sarcastically. "What do you think he is doing? He was in the fight which, by the looks of it, he won." 

"That boy?!" the policeman nearly yelled." That boy beat three grown men with his bare hands?!" 

Kenshin rolled his eyes. He was used to that comment. Very few people knew he was Battousai, the infamous street fighter. 

Saito Hajime, a.k.a. Lieutenant Fujitaka Gouro, sighed. He hated the fools had to work with. "Yes I believe that's what I said." He turned to Kenshin. "Himura, this is your third offense. Since you're under 18 you can't go to jail and since I'm curious, I'll give you a choice." 

Kenshin rolled his eyes again. "Ooh, I'm leaping with joy."  He muttered.

If Saitou heard him, he ignored it. "You can either do service work as in picking up trash on the highway, crushing boulders, etc. or you can be sort of a bodyguard to my niece. You know, stop bullies from hurting her, etc."

Kenshin took a moment to consider his choices. He could pick up trash and crush boulders but he would have to wear that hideous orange uniform and probably have to wear shackles or something. (**A/N: Not really, but lets go with it for the story. =P ) Or he could babysit a little girl. He had little experience in child care.  Well, it was that or actual work. **

"Niece." Kenshin said after a moment. 

Saitou nodded. "Very well, though I must mention she's a bit naïve." Kenshin shrugged. "You will go to school with her, she's in your grade, junior (11) right?" Kenshin went to a small state of shock. He thought it was a little girl he had to protect not a girl around his age. Then he thought of something and grinned. If she needed protection that means that she must be very fat or ugly or both. That means he could tease her until she complained to get someone else.  

Saitou misread his grin and said. "If you hurt her in anyway, Himura, I _will _hurt you in a way you'll remember for the rest of your life, that is if you live."  

Kenshin smirked, _"Well it looks like the officer has a soft side." _ He thought, aloud he said "Don't worry, Lieutenant, any girl related to you must be trouble." _"And ugly."  He added silently. _

Saitou regarded him with unreadable eyes. "I'll come get you the day after tomorrow.  Be ready with everything you need. Just bring 2 changes of clothes. You'll be supplied with other clothes." 

Kenshin nods and walks away. 

"Sir, is it ok to let him walk away just like that? Should I follow him?" The other officer asked. 

Saitou nods and says, "He won't go anywhere, besides you couldn't follow him if you wanted to." Saitou climbs into his car. 

The other officer shakes his head and goes into his car with the three other men in tow. 

**A/N: **What do you think? Please review and tell me. If you review I'll give you a Kenshin-shaped cookie. ^_^ . oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!


	3. Meet The Family

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own RK then you mustn't think much, ne? 

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Ewunia: Thank You!!!! *gives a Kenshin cookie***

**Alli: Thank you very much!! *gives a Kenshin cookie***

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Sry for taking long to update. *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Bando-Eido no Megami-sama: **Thank you!!! ^___^ *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Dreamhouse: **LOL. *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Furry-food: **Thanks!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Aimi-chan: **Thank you!!! Here's you cookie. *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Watergoddess1307: **Thank you!!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Ginny-cry: **Thanks for reviewing!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Baka: **Thank you!!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Keri: **Thank you and don't worry I'll email you every time I update!!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Kimiko5: **Thank you!! And I did!! Is this longer? *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Lil-Sun-Rie: **Thank you!! You reviewed twice? *gives 2 Kenshin cookies*

**YYHgurl: **Thank you very much!!!^____^ *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**The Girl Who Cried Oro: **Thank you!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**Tigerrelly: **Thank you and of course I'll e-mail you!!! *gives a Kenshin cookie*

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story!! I hope everyone likes their Kenshin shaped cookies!!!!!!! And without further ado here's the next chapter.

**Step by Step, Little by Little**

**Ch.**** 2 Meet the Family**

"Kaoru!!! Get up already!!!!" shouted a short girl with her black hair in a braided ponytail while banging on the door. She's about to bang again when the door opens. 

"Mmm...What's the problem, Misao?" asked a sleepy girl with raven hair and half-opened sapphire eyes. 

Misao rolled her ocean-sprayed blue eyes and sighed with exasperation. "It's the first day of the new semester (Fall)!! Did you forget about it?!" 

"Oh." Kaoru said. Then her sapphire eyes widen. "Oh!! I need to get ready!!" 

"I've only been trying to tell you that for the last 15 minutes." Misao muttered. Kaoru went inside to change while Misao waited outside her door. 

"Finally." Misao said when Kaoru came out and starting walking. "We want to hurry and see the cute guys, don't we?" 

"What?! You mean you've finally given up your insane obsession with my cousin Aoshi?" 

Misao gave her a look that said 'What are you crazy?' and said "No! If there are some cute guys then some of the girls will give up on Aoshi. Then Aoshi will finally realize his love for me and break out of his ice shell."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen." 

Misao raised her eyebrows, looking so much like Aoshi that Kaoru didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "And your fantasy of your charming prince is more possible then mine?" "Hey!! It's very possible for a guy to come and sweep me off my feet!!!" Kaoru nearly yelled. Her temper, as always, getting the best of her. She bumped into a tall guy with spiky brown hair. "Hey, Jou-chan!! Aoshi says hurry up or he's leaving without you guys." "Aoshi said a complete sentence? Without being forced? Are you pulling our legs, Sano?" Kaoru asked. San shook his head. "Well, he had that look in his eyes that said that. I mean after knowing that guy for nearly 10 years you can understand him." Misao sighed. "If only Aoshi could understand me." Sanosuke raised his eyebrows. "I don't think anybody can understand you." Kaoru grinned while Misao glared at Sano. It was pretty funny to see Misao glaring so fiercely at a Sano who was much taller than her.

"Miss Kaoru?" a maid dressed in a simple red kimono politely asked. Kaoru turned around. "Yes, Rowena?" 

"Hey Rowena." Misao and Sano chorused. Rowena smiled, pushing a strand of her red-black hair behind her ear. "Good Morning, Mr. Sanosuke, Miss Misao. Miss Kaoru, your Uncle Saitou wishes to see you for a moment. He's in the blue sitting room."  "Now?"  "If you would, milady." Kaoru nodded. "I'll be right there." Rowena nodded, bowed and left.

"Will you guys please go tell Aoshi to wait for me and wait for me outside?"  "I'll go tell, Aoshi!!!" Misao volunteered and almost ran outside. Sano sighed and said "I'll go make sure she doesn't annoy him to death." 

"Thanks." Kaoru said. She walked around in the maze of her house and found the blue sitting room. The room's walls were the color dark blue along with couch and the rugs. The carpet was a soft blue. One of Kaoru's favorite pictures was on the wall. It was a picture of a blue girl half in the water. "Does she live on the land or in the sea?" A voice asked behind her. Kaoru still enchanted by the painting replied absently, "I think she has yet to choose." Kaoru turned around and was caught up short by a guy with long red hair with violet color eyes that were staring at her. 

Kenshin was sitting in a blue armchair of a room that was totally blue. He was so silent that when a girl entered the room she didn't even notice him. She went straight to the picture he was staring at. With no idea why, he got up, walked up to the girl and asked "Does she live on the land or in the sea?" The girl's voice was light and musical like she was enchanted when she replied. She turned around Kenshin saw the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Uh…hi." The girl stammered. "Hey." Kenshin replied still staring. 

"Uh…who are you?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin took a moment to think of what to say to her. "_I'm an infamous street fighter that has been sent here to protect the niece of the officer who arrested me'. Yeah, like she'll believe that." Luckily, Kenshin was spared the answer when Saitou entered the room. _

"Ahh, Himura you're here. Good, I didn't want to go and find you." Saitou said. "Did you two introduce yourselves?" 

Both of them shook their head. Saitou sighed. "Do I have to do everything here? Kaoru the guy who's going to your bodyguard is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin this is my annoying niece, Kaoru Kamiya."  

Kenshin turned to stare at Kaoru, again. _"What?!__ This can NOT be happening!! What does she need protection from? I really don't think she's being teased for being ugly or fat!"_

Kaoru was also having similar thoughts. _"What?!__ This can NOT be happening!!! I do not need protection!!" ****_

"Uncle Saitou!!! What is the meaning of this?!" Kaoru yelled. 

"No need to yell girl, I'm standing right next to you. The meaning is perfectly clear. You need a bodyguard."

"Why do I need a bodyguard?!" 

Saitou sighed again. He hated explaining things. "You get in to fights a lot, Kaoru. And most of the time you're outnumbered. Since I really can't stop you from fighting, I can find someone to protect you."

Kaoru searched through her to find any argument to use against him. "Why does he have to protect me? Can he even fight?"

Kenshin and Saitou both smirk. 

"Trust me, girl, I can fight." Kenshin said, smiling evilly. Kaoru shivered a little. 

"Fine. Lets go, we have school." Kaoru said and stomped out the room. 

"Stay with her at all possible times. That shouldn't be hard since you have all her classes." Saitou said while leaving. 

Kenshin sighed and thought while leaving, _"Can this get any worse?"  When he got outside he saw Kaoru talking with a couple of people. Kenshin hated social interaction. _

_"Apparently, it just did." _

**~*To be Continued*~**

**A/N: **That's all for now! Please review!!! Oh, I have a question, how do you people feel about Enishi and Tomoe? As in do you hate them or like them? Please tell me!!! Also tell me if you want me to e-mail you when I update!! Don't forget to review!!!! Ja ne!!!


	4. First Lessons

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own RK? Nope, sorry.

**A/N: the reviewers responses will be at the bottom, along with an authors note. **

**Step by Step, Little by Little **

**Ch.**** 3 First Lessons **

_"Apparently it just did."_

Kenshin sighed. Might as well get it over with. Kenshin walked up to them just as they stopped talking.

"Hey." A tall guy with spiky brown hair said. "We were just talking about you."  Kenshin rolled his eyes. As if that wasn't pitifully obvious.  

Undaunted, Sano continued talking. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara. People who know me call me Sano." 

Kenshin wanted to say: _"Well, people who don't know you can't call you, now can they?" _but suppressed the urge. A comment might make it seem that he was interested in conversing with them. 

Sano was still talking. "That's enough about me. Anyway this ice cube over here is Aoshi Shinomori, he's Missy's, a.k.a. Kaoru a.k.a tanuki, cousin. If he doesn't talk to you don't feel insulted, he's like that with everybody. The weasel over here is—" Sano was cut off by Misao. 

"Hey I'm not a weasel!! And I can introduce myself." She turned to Kenshin and beamed. "Hi, I'm Misao Makamichi!"

"—and you already know Missy." Sano finished as he had never been interrupted. 

Kenshin stayed silent for a beat, then remarked coldly. "And I care because? My job is to protect Kamiya, not to befriend freaks of nature." 

Sano sighed and slid back into his seat next to Aoshi in front of the car. "Great another ice cube to deal with." 

Misao grinned and winked at Kaoru. "Well, Kenshin, do you mind if I call you Kenshin? You're going to, what was the word, 'befriend' us anyways. And the only freak of nature here is Sano!" Misao sat back down next to Kaoru, while Kenshin sat on her other side. 

Kaoru noticed the gleam in Misao's eyes and sighed inwardly. She felt bad for Kenshin; Misao would bother Kenshin till she got what she wanted or until she gave up. And since she's known Misao since she was born and she hadn't _ever _heard of Misao giving up. She was still in love with Aoshi and that had started in elementary school. Of course at the time she had brushed it aside as a silly childhood crush. Kaoru, herself, had no interest in boys past family or close friends. This is why she ended up needing a bodyguard. She got into fights way too much and lost most of them but she always got in a few good punches. 

"Kaoru!!" Misao yelled in her ear. 

"What? I drifted off somewhere." Kaoru answered. "Figures." Misao rolled her eyes. "I was asking are you ready to go?" Kaoru nodded. Aoshi rolled his eyes and started driving. 

Sano turned around and took another look at Kenshin. _"He has a cross-shaped scar and purple eyes. Why does that description seem so familiar? I mean how many people have _purple _eyes_, _a _cross-shaped scar_, and _red _hair? Who is he? Did I meet him in a street fight? Saitou wouldn't just pick a guy off the streets, would he?"_

"SANO!!! We're here!!" Misao yelled in his ear. "Sorry, I was thinking." Sano said while getting out of the car. 

Kaoru mock-gasped. "Sano? Thinking?"  

Misao put a look of shock on her face. "Sano, are you feeling well?" 

"Ha, ha. Very funny. A man's entitled to think once in a while." Sano replied. 

"When the man's you, people tend to wonder."  

Kenshin turned around to see it was Aoshi who spoke. "Here, I was think you were mute." Kenshin remarked. 

"He's kinda like you. When he's quiet you wish he would talk. And when he talks you wish he would shut up." Sano said while walking into the hallway. 

"Miss Kaoru!! Miss Misao!!" A voice shouted behind them. "Aoshi, Sano!! It's great to see you again." A boy with tousled brown hair and brown eyes filled with excitement walked up to them.  

"Hey Soujiro!" Sano said, while Aoshi nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Hey Sou!" Kaoru said. "Hiya Sou-kun!!" Misao said while she hugged him. 

"Um…hi." Soujiro stammered while he turned red. Misao, having eyes only for Aoshi, didn't notice. 

"Back from China? Did you like it there?" Kaoru asked. 

Soujiro Seta, another childhood friend, smiled. "Yeah it was fun." 

"If it were me, I would have stayed there longer." Misao commented and sighed wistfully. 

Soujiro still smiled. "It wouldn't have been fun without you. Or the rest of you guys." Soujiro added belatedly.  Soujiro then saw Kenshin. "Who are you, if I may ask?" 

"He's Kenshin Himura. He's kind of my bodyguard." Kaoru answered before Kenshin could say anything. 

"Really? Nice to meet you." Soujiro said while smiling. 

Kenshin just nods. "Aoshiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Sou-channn!!!!" A voice screams ahead of them. 

"Great, it's the Kitsune." Kaoru mumbles under her breath. 

"Hi Aoshi, Soujiro. How are the best specimens of the male species doing?" A girl asked. She was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Hey Kitsune!!" Sano said. 

"Hey Rooster-head!!" Megumi Takani said with fake enthusiasm. She looked around and saw Kenshin. "Well, how do you do?" 

"Great, till you came along." Kenshin said. Kaoru and Misao tried to, unsuccessfully, smother their giggles. 

"Hi Tanuki, Weasel.  Trying to act like real ladies?" Megumi asked. 

"We don't need to act, unlike you." Misao said with an evil grin. 

Megumi gave her famous 'ho ho ho' laugh and flipped a piece of hair behind her back. "Whatever you say, darling." 

Misao was about to say something but Kaoru put her hand over her mouth and dragged her to the bathroom. 

"ARGGHH!!! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS??? TALKING TO AOSHI THAT WAY!!!! SPECIEMEN!?!?!"  Misao yelled. 

"Calm down, Misao." Kaoru said calmly. Thankfully Kenshin wasn't affected by Megumi. Wait…Why did she care?!?! Kaoru shook her head as to get rid of those thoughts. 

Misao sighed. "Good thing Aoshi is too dense to notice she's coming on to him. Thanks Kaoru. I'm calmer now." 

"No problem. Now you owe me one." Kaoru said. 

"I'm not helping you get together with Enishi Yukishiro. Personally I don't know what you see in him." Misao said while walking out the door. 

"Are you finally done?" Kenshin asked as soon as Kaoru was outside. 

Kaoru jumped. "Yeesh!! What, were you staking outside the door or something?" 

Kenshin sighed. "I'm supposed to stay with you at all possible times." 

"Whatever." Kaoru said while walking away. Misao grinned at Kenshin and waved at him to follow. 

Kenshin shrugged and went along while thinking hard. _"Enishi Yukishiro? Nah, it couldn't be the same guy." _ 

The trio didn't notice the shadow in the corner. "Hmm…the Battousai. This school just got interesting." An evil smirk crossed the shadow's face. 

**To be Continued…**

**Reviewer Responses **

**Keri: **Thanks. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 

**Lil-Sun-Rie****: **Thank you. Sorry, but I was busy with homework!!! I'll try to update sooner.

**Ikatsui**** Karite: **^//_//^ Thank you!!!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **I'll try!! Thanks for reviewing. Read AN. 

**Bando-Eido no Megami-sama, Allin656, KenshinInMuhHeart, Moderndaybattosai, Tigerrelly, baseballfreak202, Dreizhen, and Ginny-cry: **Thank You!!!!

**Aimi-chan****: **Thank you!!! Um…well you'll see about Enishi. Read AN. 

**Mimi-chan: **Thanks and I will try next time…So you hate Tomoe, any specific reason why? Read AN. 

**MZ. AMbER EYES: **Thanks…um read the AN. 

**A/N: **Okay first of all, **I'M SORRY!!!!!!!** I'll try to update faster. I promise. I'll try my hardest. Okay second order of business. Enishi will be in the fic. Tomoe will be mentioned. They will sort of interfere with KK but they will be more like a catalyst for them. You'll see later on. But let me mention this for people who are worried: THIS WILL BE A KENSHIN/KAORU!!!! And it will also be MISAOSHI, Sano/Megumi, and one-sided Soujiro/Misao. Okay that's all for now.  Thanks for reading this. What is your favorite part in this story so far? Please review!!!!!!


	5. Full of Suprises

**Disclaimer: **If you've heard of the character I don't own them.

**Author's Note: **The review responses will be at the bottom again. Except, I would like to thank **Lil-Sun-Rie** for the suggestion, which I'm using. I had to rethink some of the story but nothing too much.

**Step by Step, Little by Little**

**Chapter 4 – Full of Surprises**

_I think therefore I am—René Descartes _

**_Recap: _**_The trio didn't notice the shadow in the corner. "Hmm…the Battousai. This school just got interesting." An evil smirk crossed the shadow's face._

They all walked into class with Misao sitting next to Aoshi with Kaoru on her other side with Kenshin next to her. Sanosuke sat behind Kenshin, Soujiro behind Aoshi, and Megumi behind Misao. Misao and Kaoru started talking about some movie star which Kenshin couldn't care less about.

Kenshin's attention suddenly went to the door when a guy with white hair entered. The guy had blue tinted glasses on and a smirk on his face.

When he saw Kenshin he raised an eyebrow and his smirk turned into a sneer. "Well, if it isn't Himura. I thought this was a clean school, but it looks like they missed a piece of garbage."

Kenshin sighed. "Go away, Yukishiro. I don't feel like exchanging witty remarks with you. I always win." He added with a smirk of his own.

"Are implying that I can't think?" Enishi said leaning closer to Kenshin.

"Why do I need to imply something everyone already knows?" Kenshin replied leaning towards Enishi. "Go away. I won't ask the third time."

Luckily (or unluckily depending on your point of view), the bell rang signaling to the students to get to their seats.

"This isn't over, Himura." Enishi said while taking his seat behind Kaoru. Kaoru was looking between Enishi and Kenshin confused.

_"When is it ever?" _Kenshin thought.

The teacher walked in. He was a big man with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. He had brown eyes which were currently scanning the room and stopped on Kenshin. He smirked. _"This will be interesting." _ "Good morning, class."

"Morning, Headmaster Hiko." The class replied in a monotone.

_"Hiko?"_

Kenshin looked up into his former master's eyes, and wanted to groan. _"Why me?! Why do I have to go to a school where I end up meeting my arch-rival and my master in the same day?! What did I do wrong?!" _ Kenshin thought of a second and all the wrong things he did came to mind. _"Oh, yeah, _those_ things. But surely they don't count, right?" _Kenshin realized that Hiko was talking.

"…until we can find another Chemistry teacher, I'll be teaching this class. I'm still your wonderful Headmaster and lovable kendo teacher." There were a few fake sounding coughs at the end of that statement which were returned with glares. "Speaking of kendo, tryouts are being held today and tomorrow after school. And girls can tryout as themselves this year."

Kaoru and Misao exchanged amused glances at this statement. They had pretended to be guys to be in kendo, last year. Their façade had only lasted for about 2 months but in the end, Hiko let them stay, since they were good.

"Class, open your book to Ch.1 and start reading. Mr. Himura, would you come with me for a minute." Despite the phrasing it was not a question. Kenshin sighed inwardly and got up and followed Hiko into the hall.

"So care to explain what's going on?" Hiko asked Kenshin.

"No."

"That was _not_ a question, baka deshi."

"I know. I'll tell you but you won't believe me."

"Try it."

"Fine. I was fighting and got caught by Hajime Saitou; it was my third offense so he gave me a choice, juvie or become a bodyguard for his niece, Kamiya. So I became a bodyguard, if I had known you or Yukishiro were going to be here I wouldn't have agreed but knowing Hajime he probably knew and wanted me to suffer."

"Interesting. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left the center." Hiko pointed out.

"I don't recall you trying to stop me." Kenshin said coldly.

Hiko sighed. "You wouldn't have listened to me if I had."

_"Yes I would have. But you didn't try." _Kenshin thought.

Hiko sighed again. "What's done, is done. Will you come back now?"

"I have job to do right now. I might after it's done." Kenshin turned ready to go back into class.

"Do you still practice?"

Kenshin turned and smirked. "What do you think?"

Hiko smirked also. "You don't want to know. You should try out for kendo. Kamiya is going to."

"Kamiya?" Kenshin asked surprised.

Hiko grinned. "She was one of the girls who pretending to be a guy to join the team. She was pretty good."

"Feh." Kenshin said. "How good can a girl be?"

"You'll find out." Hiko said mysteriously. He opened up the door and saw people holding books upside down. He sighed again.

"Who wants to tell what the first chapter was about?" Hiko asked.

"Chemistry." Sanosuke said with a grin on his face.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Hiko said sarcastically.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Hiko was still the same. He had left the Hiten Mitsurgi Center, 6 months ago, when he got into an argument with Hiko. Hiko had taken care of him since he was eight years old.

Kenshin had tried to pick Hiko's pocket but Hiko had caught him. He had said if Kenshin wanted to do something more valuable with his time to come with him. Kenshin had followed the guy and Hiko had taught him Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu. Hiko had been like a father to him.

He had only cared about Hiko until her… Until he met her on a rainy day. Until she came smiling into his life and when she left his heart broken. Her…the iris in the rain…the only women he ever loved…the only women who had hurt him without raising a hand… Tomoe Yukishiro…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update again but I had projects to work on. I don't know why teachers wait till the last quarter to give you all the work. I have exams in the next two weeks so I won't be updating then. But summer vacation is starting so you will be getting an update in at least 3 weeks.** ****

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Tigerrelly: **Thanks. See, guys bother Kaoru as in they hit on her and she tells them to stop but they don't listen to her so she beats them up.

**Keri:** Thanks and of course I will.

**Lizzy44: **Thank you!!

**Chi: **Thank you very much!!!

**Baseballfreak202: **Thanks, dude!! lol. You see if I write long chapters the story is going to get boring as it is the story is pretty much over anywayz. I don't want to drag it out. It's only going to have 10 or 12 chapters.

**rei: **Thanks. Well I hope you don't flame my story now cuz I put Enishi in it.

**Lil-Sun-Rie: **Thank you very much!!! I added my own character for Soujiro. I hope you guys like her!!

**allin656: **Thanks. you guys have this awful way of making me feel guilty. I do try to update sooner. Really I do!!! Its just that one day becomes 2 and so on.

**kawaii-sakura12: **Thanks for reviewing. Ummm..you'll see.

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Thanks and I try!!

**Bu: **Thanks.

**Weasel1029:** Thanks and I listened to your advice.

**PhoebeOtaku:** Thank you.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!**


	6. Girls and Boys

**Disclaimer: **I would own RK but that restraining order against me still holds. Yeesh, stalk someone's house once and they never forget it…

**A/N: **It's SUMMER!!!! YAY!!! Now I can update more!!! Sorry for taking so long to update but my computer wasn't working!!

**Step by Step, Little by Little**

**Ch.**** 5 Girls and Boys**

**Recap: **_He had only cared about Hiko until her… Until he met her on a rainy day. Until she came smiling into his life and when she left his heart broken. Her…the iris in the rain…the only women he ever loved…the only women who had hurt him without raising a hand… Tomoe Yukishiro…_

The bell rang, startling Kenshin from his thoughts. _Why did I just think of that? _Kenshin shook his head and followed Kaoru to her next class. The rest of the morning went uneventful except for a few glares from Enishi to Kenshin which were ignored. Then it was time for lunch.

They all got their food and went to sit a table outside. "Ah, lunch, my favorite part of the day." Misao commented while she sat between Kaoru and Aoshi.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and looked at Kenshin. "Okay, Kenshin, spill it."

Kenshin, who was in the process of opening his milk carton, raised an eyebrow. "You want me to spill my milk?"

Kaoru ignored Sano's and Misao's laughs and rolled her eyes again. "Ha ha. No, I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Enishi."

"Well, Kamiya, the world doesn't go the way you _want _it to." Kenshin replied.

"Will you _please_ tell me what's between you and Enishi." Kaoru asked through gritted teeth.

Kenshin regarded her with blank eyes. "A woman." He said after a beat.

"That doesn't tell me much." Kaoru complained.

"I think I know what happened." Sano interrupted.

"See, Himura and Yukishiro both fell in love with a woman." Sano continued. "They both chased after her and went head to head in a bloody fight. Then when Kenshin won and was about to ask her out, she left them both for a tall rich guy, leaving Kenshin's heart, and Enishi's face, broken."

They all stared at Sano. He shrugged. "Well, that's what was rumored to happen the last time the Battousai was heard of. Right, Himura Battousai?" He asked looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin smirked. "Well that's pretty much what happened except the girl was Enishi's sister and why she left I don't know and don't care. Tell me, how did you figure out I was the Battousai?"

"There aren't too many people with red hair and a cross-shaped scar. I was known as Zanza back in my street days." Sano added in as an afterthought.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the world 'Zanza'. "Hmm…I'd heard of you. Interesting that you're now at this school. If I didn't know better I'd say someone was planning all this." (**A/N: **No, it is just a coincidence…or is it…laughs maniacally)

There was a brief moment of silence after Kenshin spoke.

Misao cleared her throat. "Well, anyways. Kaoru you're going to try out for kendo again, aren't you?"

"Of course. You too, right?"

"Yeah. What about you guys?" Misao asked everyone.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." Sano shrugged.

"It will be fun." Soujiro said.

Aoshi just nodded.

Kenshin sighed. "Like I have choice."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to stay with you at _all_ possible times. If you are joining the kendo team, then I have to join the kendo team." Kenshin explained slowly, like he was talking to a 5 year old.

Whatever comment Kaoru was about to make was cut short by Megumi entering. "There you are. Why do you keep changing where you sit?"

"To get away from you." Kaoru muttered. Misao muffled a giggle.

"Now that isn't nice." Megumi said glaring at Kaoru and Misao.

"Neither are you." Misao retorted. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**_Class_**

They walked into class and sat down. A few minutes later the teacher walked in. He was tall with bluish-black hair cut short at the back and long at the front (**A/N: **It's Capt. Souzou Sagara, for all those who are wondering.).

"Today class, we will start learning about the Meiji Era in Japan." He turned around and started writing on the board.

The class went by rather quickly and Mr. Sagara gave the class the last ten minutes for free time.

"Before I forget, I have an announcement from Headmaster Hiko. 'Don't forget to come to the kendo tryouts. Last years members have to come; you do NOT have a choice. Girls are welcome too, and Miss Kamiya and Miss Makamichi have to tryout again as themselves if they want to join again.'"

Kaoru and Misao exchanged glances. Then Kaoru shrugged and Misao sighed. The bell rang again and the group made their way to the gym where the tryouts were being held.

They entered and saw it was empty save for a small figure that was holding a shinai and giving it a few testing spins and thrusts.

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked the group in general.

"I don't know." And "dunno" were the group's responses.

"Lets' go find out!!" Misao exclaimed.

The group walked up to the person and they noticed that it was a girl.

She was about an inch or two taller than Misao and had dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony tail (**A/N: **Think Kaoru's hair style), when she turned to look at them they noticed she had green eyes.

"Hello." The girl said softly. She had a look of fear and doubt in her face.

"Hey there!! I'm Misao Makamichi!!! It's so great that another girl is trying out!! What's your name, I don't think I have seen you here before." Misao said in a rapid succession.

"Give her a chance to speak, Misao. I'm Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru said with a smile.

All the fear and doubt washed away from her face. "I'm Kairi Sullivan. I moved here from Ireland, a few weeks ago."

"Wow! A foreigner! You speak Japanese pretty well though, there's barely an accent." Kaoru commented.

"Thanks. My mother is Japanese though, and she thought it would be best if I learned to speak it too."

"My mother is like that too. She made me learn to speak Chinese. I'm Soujiro Seta, by the way." Soujiro commented. The rest of the group introduced themselves also.

Kairi just nodded and looked away. Misao and Kaoru exchanged glances again. Kairi started practicing her thrusts again.

"Your thrust would be better if you loosened your grip a bit and moved your hands closer." Soujiro pointed out and moved a bit closer to tell her where to place her hands. Their shoulders brushed together and Kairi squeaked and dropped her shinai.

Soujiro backed off. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Kairi shook her head and turned beet red.

"I guess she doesn't like boys touching her. That's probably why she wants to be better at kendo." Kenshin commented. They all turned, startled because they forgot he was there leaning against the wall. "You probably won't do well here then, because Hiko has this habit of hitting you on your head if you do something wrong."

Kairi looked more frightened.

"Kenshin!! Leave the girl alone!!" Kaoru scolded. In a gentler tone she turned to Kairi. "Don't mind him he doesn't mean it. Hiko probably won't hit you."

The man in question walked thru the double doors of the gym. "What are you all waiting for?! Get your shinai!!!"

"Speak of the devil…" Kenshin muttered under his breath as he went to get the shinai.

Hiko made them get in two lines: last year's members and new people. Last year's members included: Aoshi, Sano, and Soujiro. New members consisted of Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao, and Kairi.

"All right!! Pair off with a new member vs. old members. New members must connect two hits. Old members, if you get bested by these people then you shouldn't be here."

"You didn't really give us a choice." Sano muttered.

"What did you say?" Hiko asked. "Of course I gave you choice."

"The announcement said that we don't have a choice."

"Ah, yes. But did you really have to listen to that?"

"Yea, or else you would have made our lives a misery." Sano said.

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"Yes." Everyone except Kairi replied.

Hiko grinned. "I'm glad you all know me so well. Himura, you don't have to try out. I know your skills."

Kenshin nodded and came to stand by Hiko. They paired off with Aoshi vs. Kaoru, Sano vs. Kairi, and Soujiro vs. Misao.

**To be continued… **

****

**J/K!!!!!!! Would I do that to you guys?**

Kaoru attacked Aoshi head on. Aoshi easily blocked her attacks. Kaoru moved faster and got a hit on his thigh. Aoshi raised his eyebrows and moved even faster, still blocking Kaoru's attacks. Suddenly Kaoru stopped moving and Aoshi stopped a second after. Then, quick as a flash, Kaoru pointed her shinai at Aoshi throat. With a grin of triumph she looked up and then she noticed that Aoshi's shinai was at her heart.

"Good job, Kamiya. You're in. Not bad, Aoshi. Had you been a second slower she would have won." Hiko commented. Aoshi grunted and went to stand next to Kaoru.

Sano and Kairi looked at each other warily as if they were measuring each other up.

"You do know that if I hurt you it's nothing personal and this is just training, right?" Sano asked. Kairi nodded.

"Good." Sanosake said and lunged. Kairi blocked a hair width away. They both blocked and attacked each other, till after a while Kairi got 2 hits in. One on his chest and the other on his back.

"You're in, Kairi Sullivan, was it? You're getting slower, Sano." Hiko said.

Kairi and Sano went to stand next to Kaoru and Aoshi.

"You're not bad, girl." Sano complimented.

"Thank you. Even though I know you were holding back." She replied.

Sano grinned. "Caught me. But that was just to get you in. Next time I won't hold that much back."

Kairi gave a small smile and concentrated on Soujiro and Misao's fight.

Soujiro and Misao fought head to head. Misao blocking just in time. Soujiro began to speed up and Misao was still blocking. At one block Misao ducked and hit him on his legs. Misao jumped up and hit Soujiro on his head.

"Okay, Misao, you're in!! You're staying too Soujiro." Hiko shouted.

"Alright," Hiko said, "You guys are not half bad. I think that this year's team is going to be great. Now you will meet here after school every other day and every Sunday when there is a match that week. You all are dismissed."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: That chapter was longer than my other ones!!! Sorry if the fight scenes were boring. I'll try to update again sometime in the beginning or middle of July. Please Review!! I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind reading my story or stories on fictionpress.com. The link is on bio. **

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Brittanie Love: **Thank you!! I hope I didn't disappoint you.

**Weasel1029: **What plot line do you see? It might not be the one that I'm doing…Thank you for reviewing.

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Thank You!!! I hope you liked it.

**MZ.AMbER****EYES****: **I think she actually helps in this one. Thank you!

**girl**** from ipanema: **Thank you very much!! I like updating once a month too.

**allin656: **Thank you!! Your wait is over…till the next time. =D

**Dragon Master271: **Thank you very much!!!

**SilverKnight7: ** Thank you very much!!!

**Tigerrelly****: **Thank you!!

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! Think about my stories on ficitionpress, please. **


End file.
